Pirates of the Caribbean: Heavens Diamonds
by FluffyMCFluffers
Summary: Andy Blackheart makes a bargain with Cranston Knotley to find the Grimoire of Ruination; the only item that can take away the powers of Aura to the point of murder. Together, they would eradicate all pirates without magic and the new era of piracy shall reign the seas once more. The only thing that can destroy the Grimoire is the Jewels of Elliptica; the gems of the heavens.
1. Prologue

Night fell onto the Caribbean. Sailors made their way to port and went off home. The vast patches of land grew quiet; until not even the bickering sounds of seagulls could be heard. But it was too quiet. Almost deafening. Until...

BAM!

A canon had been fired. Then another. And another. And another. And soon almost a dozen were being fired each other minute.

No sailors had left their homes and the ship with the fired canons wasn't like the ones that made port. It didn't fly the colors. Which only meant one thing.

Pirates.

Soon, hundreds of men came scurrying out of the ship and started looting the villages; cutting down anyone in their path. People knew of pirates very well. They knew of their recklessness, their vengeance.But most inportantly, their magic.

Supposedly, some pirate generations were born with magic. And they were given much worse punishments that those without it.

The people also knew of many pirates and their ships. The Flying Dutchman, the Black Pearl. The Queen Anne's Revenge. But this was a ship they had never heard of. One that was only just recently discovered.

As the crew made it back to their ship, the people of the village looked on and saw it's name on the back.

The Night Fortune.

"What a night fer plundering, ain't it boys?!" A crew member yelled, piles of treasure and other items surrounding them. Some of the other members had even picked some salty wenches.

The Night Fortune had spent the whole night stealing from ports and villages. And the crew were more than happy to do so.

"Oy, any of you bilge rats heard from the captn'?" Someone asked.

The other men shrugged and muttered. Their captain had been in their cabin for the entire evening. Usually, they'd be at the mast, giving orders, and just staring out into the open water. Some men thought they were sailing with a complete air head. But most thought it was foolish to even think that. For the captain always had a way of finding out. Whether it be through the first mate or the quartermaster.

"Heard the captain is going to make a bargain with another pirate!" A crew member said.

"Yeah, heard it be the Insanity! A giant ship; blood red. Some even mistake it for the Queen Anne's Revenge." A man bellowed.

"Don't be a fool!" Someone said "No ship can match the Revenge! Especially it's captain!"

The man muttered in agreement. The Revenge had always had a reputation of being the most feared pirate ship in the Caribbean. It was originally captained by the infamous Blackbeard. But it now had a new captain; Barbossa. Some say that Barbossa was even more fearful that Blackbeard; since he's the one who sliced him down.

"I bet Captn' Blackheart can take down Barbossa in seconds!" A crew member said.

"No, Barbossa all the way!" Another man said. Other crew members in back of him yelled in agreement.

"Why you little-" The man then punched his colleague in the guy and a rally began.

Other crew members just stood idly by andtried not to get involved.

Then, before it could get worse, a gunshot was fired. The men looked up at the gun deck.

It was the captain.

"Gentlemen, is that really a way to behave on the Fortune?" The captain said.

The men shook their heads and tried not making eye contact.

The captain then looked up at the horizon, eyes beaming.

"We're here"

The Night Fortune made port on an uncharted island called Crystal Bay. The captain made their way to the Insanity, whose lights were dim; almost blending in with the darkness.

The captain came to the captain's cabin and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Come in" A male voice called.

Captain Blackheart opened the doors and stopped at a large desk with a man standing behind it. He was tall, black haired, and looked respectable yet fearful. He was starting at the night sky, arms behind his back.

"I heard you've been busy, Andy" he said. "Must say, your recklessness and change of mind is quite impressive..." He turned his head so that he was looking at Captain Blackheart.

"...For a woman that is"

Andy Blackheart was a woman with long black hair and wore round spectacles. She wasn't really tall, but her personality was strong. She was a woman of the stars and very independent. And she was also one of the very few pirate generations that was born with the powers of Aura. Which is what made her even stronger.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Cranston?" She said, hands on her hips.

"Oh don't think nothing of it, Andy. I'm simplying implying a fact" Cranston said.

"Anyways, why have to come to my ship?"

"I said I wanted to make an accord, remember?" Andy said. "And that if you agreed, we'd discuss my plan".

"You mean MY plan"

"Ok, fine, OUR plan"

"Alright, then, what is your 'wonderful' plan?" Cranston said, sitting at his desk.

Andy took a seat placed her hands on the top of the desk. "I wanted to talk about the Grimoire. And what I plan to do with it"

Cranston stood up, eyes widening.

"You mean, the Grimoire of Ruination?" He asked.

"Yes. As I've heard, the Grimoire is the only item that take away the powers of Aura. Until death, that is" She flashed a sly smile. "I need your help finding it, so I can use it"

Cranston sat there silent, thinking to himself. "Alright then, why do you need my help? Can't you just get your crew or your sisters to get it?"

"Firstly, my crew is made up of a bunch of incompetent boobs that just want to bang some wenches. Secondly, my sisters are unfortunately too weak to get near the Grimoire. And thirdly, you're the only other person I know that is only happy when others are suffering."

"I suppose you're right. But why exactly do you need the Grimoire?"

Andy stood up and looked at Cranston dead straight in the eyes.

"I need it so I can eradicate any pirate generations without the powers of Aura. For too long have I've seen innocent families suffer, and I will no longer stand for it."

Cranston simply stared at Andy, trying to take in what he had heard. For as long as he'd known her, Andy was always a girl striving to get what she wanted. Whether it be for better or worse. This plan, while barbaric, was understandable. Which is what made him love it even more.

"Heh, I must say, you have changed throughout the years. Much more open. Your plan is reasonable. But I'll need in as well."

"Alright, what you want?"

"Make sure to give the families a, slow and painful death. So they can feel how worthless thst are in this world." Cranston flashed a wicked smile.

"But of course" Andy said, standing up from her seat. "So," she extended out her hand. "Do we have an accord?"

Cranston placed his hand around Andy's a shook hands with her.

"We have an accord"

"Perfect, I'll go and tell my sisters to break the news to the crew." She made her way to the Fortune before being stopped by Cranston.

"Andy, wait!" He shouted "How are we supposed to find the Grimoire? It's location is uncharted"

Andy turned to him and smiled. "Simple,"

She pointed up at the night sky.

"We follow my stars"


	2. Chapter 1

The Black Pearl was out at sea, breathing in the freedom it had gained once more. It had been three years since she had returned from the clutches of a glass bottle, trapped in Blackbeards ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge. Until she was rescued by the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. And five years later, she was released by the same sword she had been taken by. And she loved every second of it's beautiful freedom.

On the Pearl, the crew worked hard to keep her in check. At the mast, Pintel and Ragetti cleaned the rugged floors of the ship. They had been apparently 'lost at sea' since the attack of Blackbeard. And they had just been recently found.

"Batten down the hatches! We're going to be experiencing some mild conditions, lads!" Mr.Gibbs, the first mate, commanded the crew. Every since the incident with the Trident of Poseidon, Captain Jack Sparrow had regained his luck once more. The last three years had been quite calm, just doing the average pirate things. However, eventually, it got outdated.

Jack Sparrow sat in his cabin, starring at his compass. He was trying to chart some new waters for him and his crew to sail. It's just the problem was, he'd been throughout all of the Caribbean. Nothing was new. Nothing was happening. The ordinary had just become, ordinary. He wanted to believe there was more out there, because there was. It was just... difficult.

"Come on, you filthy piece of rubbish!" Jack exclaimed.

He had been trying to find a new location for the whole day. Nothing. Just. Nothing.

Just then, Gibbs came in to the sight of his captain struggling to find a new spot at sea.

"Any luck on that headin', Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Afraid not, Master Gibbs. I feel as if the seas have been too tamed for my liking" Jacks said, taking a large swig of a rum bottle he had on his desk.

"Come now, Jack. The seas have never been tame! You just haven't found a new adventure yet. That's all." Gibbs said.

Jack stared up at his first mate. He was right. Jack had been in MANY adventures throughout the years. But those stories had long ended. He wanted something new. Something exciting. And something that would definitely had not been his fault.

"These past few years have been the only ones that had brought me some decent peace. But I feel as if I should disrupt that peace" Jack said.

"Well, then" Gibbs started "There's always a new adventure waiting at the horizon"

Jack looked down at his compass, a frown forming on his face.

"I fear my horizon is ending"


End file.
